


Answered Prayer

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Ang daming lubak na pinagdaan at muntik na rin humantong sa iwanan. Pero si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa't isa lang uuwi at uuwi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 42





	Answered Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ako magaling gumawa ng summary at marami akong typo pero masaya ako sa sinulat kong to. Dito ko na lang ipopost kasi ang dami kung screenshot ko pa at aa twt ilalagay.

Just like that, suddenly Baekhyun and Chanyeol are already celebrating their fourth year as a couple. 

Maraming dumaan na tampuhan, selosan, at matitinding bangayan. Minsan sobrang laki ng dahilan. Pero madalas, maliliit na bagay lang naman. 

Isang beses, hindi kinausap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng isang linggo dahil napikon ito sa sobrang kalat ng nobyo.

"Akala mo kasi may alaga akong sawa sa bahay! Aba, ang damit kung saan hinubad, doon na 'yun hangga't hindi ko nililigpit! Ultimo medyas, makikita ko nakasiksik sa gilid ng sofa. Ilang beses ko na 'yun sinasabihan, nako!" kwento nitong nanggigigil kay Kyungsoo. 

"Eh, ano pa ba expected mo? Alam mo naman na lumaking napapaligiran ng taga-linis si CY. May mga yaya. Malamang, nakaugalian na n'ya."

"Well, hindi n'ya ako yaya! Tapos kung makapangulit about us getting married gan'un na lang? Hello, magaasawa ka hindi ka nga marunong mag-lagay ng maruming damit sa hamper? Nako! Tigilan n'ya ako!"

"Tangina dahil sa medyas 'di mo s'ya kinakausap ng isang linggo?" 

"Oo! At hangga't 'di s'ya natututo, hindi n'ya ako matitira!" 

"Punyeta ka, ang bunganga mo! Nasa labas tayo, nakakahiya!" 

Pero kagaya ng dati, hindi rin naman natitiis ni Baekhyun na hindi patawarin si Chanyeol lalo na at talagang binabago naman nito ang mga mali n'ya. Simula noong inaway s'ya ni Baekhyun about his dirty laundry, natuto na si Chanyeol magligpit ng mga pinagbihisan. Pati paglalaba nga natuto na s'ya which he proudly bragged to Baekhyun. 

"Wow, character development yan, mahal? Akala mo naman talaga! Eh yung washing machine mo isang lagayan na lang from unang banlaw to drying eh! Pero at least, marunong na ang baby ko. Good job, mahal!" tinapik nito ang pisngi ni Chanyeol at nag-iwan ng halik sa labi nito. 

There were times din na matindi ang naging away nila na muntik na rin mauwi sa hiwalayan. 

On their third year together kasi kinailangan no Chanyeol na pumunta ng America. He was commissioned to be the interior designer of a huge celebrity's house in Beverly Hills. 

Naintindihan ni Baekhyun na hindi pwedeng palampasin ni Chanyeol ang opportunity na ito kaya kahit medyo magtatagal s'ya doon, pumayag si Baekhyun.

For six and a half months, LDR silang dalawa. 

Sixteen hours behind ang California sa Pilipinas kaya sobrang salungat talaga ng mga araw nila. Alas otso nagsisimula ang araw ni Baekhyun pero si Chanyeol patapos pa lang sa trabaho by four pm pero hanggang five pa s'ya kaya naman hindi s'ya pwedeng tumawag kay Baekhyun bago ito pumasok. 

Minsan habang lunch ni Baekhyun, tsaka n'ya tinatawagan via FaceTime si Chanyeol dahil alas nuwebe naman ng gabi doon. 

Kapag natyempo na busy si Chanyeol, sa gabi na lang ulit susubukan tumawag ni Baekhyun. Pagkalabas n'ya ng trabaho by five, alas dos ng madaling araw sa California. 

Minsan hinihintay ni Chanyeol angbtawag ng nobyo pero madalas, aa sobrang pagod, nakakatulog din ito. 

"Mahal, pagod ka na ba?" tanong ni Baekhyun nang minsan silang nag-uusap. 

Sabado naman kinabukasan kaya si Baekhyun na ang nagsakripisyo ng pahinga. Alas tres ng madaling araw sa Pilipinas at lunch break naman ni Chanyeol. Nasa isang Mexican restaurant si Chanyeol at kumakain habang ang cellphone, nakasandal sa isang condiment bottle. 

"Medyo, love. My client is so demanding, he keeps changing his mind about the concept. If this isn't some huge deal, I would've already dropped out." 

Hindi naman 'yun ang ibig sabihin ni Baekhyun, pero sige. "I miss you... two days tayong hindi nakapagusap. Sorry ha, hindi ako nakakatawag." 

"It's fine, baby. Ako rin, I'm sorry because I didn't try to call. I'm trying to finish this sooner so I can come home to you." 

Bahagyang ngumiti si Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang inaantok na ito pero nilalabanan n'ya para mas matagal makausap si Chanyeol. 

"Do you wanna sleep na?" 

He shook his head pero nakapikit na ang isang mata. "I want to talk pa. Baby, miss na miss na kita. Lapit na birthday ko. Wala ka na nga dito ng Christmas and New Year eh. Pati ba naman birthday ko?" 

Lumungkot ang expression ni Chanyeol. "Sorry, baby. I'm trying, okay? If you ask me, gusto ko nang umuwi talaga. Gusto na kitang halikan at yakapin, I want to fuck you na." 

"Hoy, Chanyeol nasa resto ka. Nakakahiya naman sa mga makakarinig sa'yo!" 

"I don't give a shit. Totoo naman sinasabi ko eh. I promise sa birthday mo, uuwi na ako."

This gave Baekhyun hope. Days before his birthday, abalang nag-handa ng maliit na party si Baekhyun sa condo nila ni Chanyeol. Excited ito na muling makita ang nobyo kahit na ilang araw na silang hindi nakakapagusap. Sabi ni Chanyeol, pinabago na namam daw kasi ng client n'ya lahat so he started from scratch. Minamadali na rin n'ya kasi ang target date ng owner ay by second week of July. 

On Baekhyun's birthday, he celebrated with closest friends and family. He invited Chanyeol's family at nakipaglaro pa kay Yumi. Birthday n'ya pero s'ya may gift na laruan kay Yumi. 

Naroon din sila Jongdae, Lucas, Sehun, Tiffany, Minseok at syempre si Jongin at Kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon medyo awkward pa rin around Sehun. 

Si Sehun na hanggang ngayon din ay wounded sa nangyari. He crawled back to his old ways at nagsimula na namang magkipag-sex kung kanikanino at lumandi kung saan saan. 

Nang lumalim ang gabi, umalis rin ang pamilya ni Chanyeol at naiwan lang ang mga mas nakakabata na nag-inuman at nag-laro rin. 

Natapos sila't lahat, naubos ang alak at lumamig ang handa pero si Chanyeol... Hindi dumating. 

To say the least, Baekhyun was disappointed. He looked forward to this day and he took Chanyeol's word na darating s'ya. 

He promised eh. 

The next day, Baekhyun went on with his daily routine. Nag-send s'ya ng good morning messages kay Chanyeol pero hindi n'ya tinanong kung bakit hindi ito dumating or kung naalala ba nito na birthday n'ya. Tuloy lang ang buhay, hindi naman ako affected, ang sabi ni Nadine Lustre sa isip ni Baekhyun. 

Pero char lang yon. 

"Hoy, ano. Ganyan ka na lang? Magmumukmok ka na lang porke't di dumating si CY?" Puna ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Dalawang araw na ang lumipas simula ng birthday ni Baekhyun at hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin yata ito naaalala ng nobyong masyadong preoccupied sa trabaho n'ya sa ibang bansa. 

Humaba ang nguso ni Baekhyun at napayuko ito. Ayaw na n'ya umiyak pero si Kyungsoo kasi eh. Pinagdidiinan pa. Oo na! Ako na ang mag-isa! Charot, di pala ako single, hindi lang ramdam na may jowa pa ako. 

As if on cue, nag-ring ang phone ni Baekhyun with his boyfriend requesting for FaceTime. 

"Wow, parang narinig tayo all the way from California." Nakataas ang isang kilay no Kyungsoo, inis na inis sa boyfriend ng kaibigan n'ya. 

"Sasagutin ko ba?" 

"Aba, bakit ako tinatanong mo? Jowa ko ba 'yan? Si Jongin ang jowa ko." 

"Ayaw ka pa nga sagutin eh." 

"Tangina mo." 

Bahagyang natawa si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ng kaibigan na iniwan na rin s'ya upang pumasok sa kwarto n'ya at naki-higa sa kama nila ni Chanyeol. 

Akmang sasagutin na sana n'ya ang tawag pero na-end call na ito. He was supposed to call Chanyeol back but he hears someone knocking on the door. 

"Sino 'yan?" tanong n'ya habang sinusuot ang tsinelas. 

Wala namang sumagot, instead, the knocking became louder and more urgent. 

"Pota naman 'to, taeng tae." bulong sa sarili ni Baekhyun bago sumigaw. "Sandali!" 

Kunot ang noo nitong binuksan ang pintuan, pasigaw na s'ya dahil sa inis na hindi makapaghintay ang kumakatok sa pintuan pero tila nalunok n'ya ang galit. 

Before him stood Chanyeol in his Balenciaga hoodie and jeans. A silver luggage stroller behind him and a bouquet of yellow roses and marigolds. 

"Hi, baby. I'm sorry I'm so, so late for this but... Happy birthday, my love." 

Sandaling natulala si Baekhyun. Iniisip kung ano dapat ang gawin n'ya. 

Tatanggapin n'ya ba ito at magkukunwaring walang nangyari o pagsasarahan n'ya ng pinto at ipamumukha na galit s'ya rito? 

Baekhyun chose the latter. 

He slammed the door shut na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo mula sa bedroom. Napalabas ito at nagtatakang tinanong kung anong nangyari. 

"May nabagsak ba?! Akala ko kung anong nangyari sa iyo." 

From outside the door, they both could hear Chanyeol begging and knocking. 

"Mahal! Buksan mo naman 'to! Baby, please magpapaliwag ako!" 

"I-Is that..."

"Wag mo s'yang pagbubuksan. Hayaan mo s'yang mabulok sa labas." he huffed before pumasok sa living room at nagmaktol sa sofa. 

Napailing si Kyungsoo at lumabas ng condo para harapin si Chanyeol. Maski s'ya naiirita sa boyfriend ng best friend n'ya pero alam naman kasi n'ya na mahal na mahal nila ang isa't isa at malamang may dahilan si Chanyeol. 

"Kyungsoo, nandito ka pala. Can you please let me in? Magpapaliwanag ako sa kanya." 

"Wala ka bang susi? Para kayong tanga. Sige. Sa akin ka muna magpaliwanag. Titignan ko if valid ang reason mo para payagan pa kitang makita uli ang best friend ko." his tone was stern and his arms are crossed over his chest. Di hamak na mas malaking tao si Chanyeol sa kanya pero mas intimidating ang mga tingin ni Kyungsoo. 

The taller one explained everything to Kyungsoo leaving no important detail behind. After a while, pinapasok din ni Kyungsoo ito sa bahay nila at pinuntahan si Baekhyun na kasalukuyang umiiyak sa sofa. 

"Mag-usap kayo, uuwi na muna ako." 

"Kyungsoo, 'wag mo ako iwanan dito!" 

"Ano ba, Baek. Hindi n'yo ako couple counselor 'no! Pag-usapan n'yo 'yan! Matanda na kayong pareho, alam n'yo na kung anong dapat gawin. At ikaw, CY, ayusin mo 'to." naka-duro pa ang daliri nito sa isa na tumango lang. 

Nang makaalis si Kyungsoo, lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun na umiiwas ng tingin sa kanya at mahinang humihikbi. He's sat on the couch, cross legged and crouched. 

"Baby, pakinggan mo naman ako, please? I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I'm sorry I forgot about my promise, it slipped my mind and I will never forgive myself for forgetting about it. I was just swamped with work, mahal. I swear, nakabili na ako ng ticket eh. Uuwi dapat talaga ako sa'yo. Kasi pwede ba namang hindi?" 

"Eh hindi ka nga umuwi eh!" Sigaw nito kay Chanyeol. "Kung palagi na lang ganito, Chanyeol 'wag mo iexpect na 'di ako mapapagod mag-hintay!" 

"I'm sorry, andito na ako, mahal. Babawi ako. Pagbigyan mo na ako, kahit isang beses na lang. I know I don't deserve this chance, pero please? Baby, I hope you don't ever think, not even for a second na hindi na kita mahal kaya ko nakalimutan. Baekhyun, mahal na mahal kita. I was working so damn hard for us, mahal. For you." 

"Hiningian ba kita ng magarbong buhay, Chanyeol? Nagrereklamo ba ako sa naibigay mo sa'kin na buhay ngayon? Hindi ako maluhong tao, sanay ako sa hirap. It doesn't take much to make me happy, ang gusto ko lang naman ikaw! Ang gusto ko lang kasama kita sa mahahalang araw, sa mga araw na nahihirapan o nalulungkot ako, sa mga araw na kailangan ko ng makikinig sa akin!" 

At this point, naiyak na rin si Chanyeol. "I'm sorry, mahal. I just wanted the best for you. Pasensya ka na, ang dami dami ko nang pagkukulang sa'yo mahal. Pero sana wag mo naman ako sukuan," he nuzzled his face against Baekhyun's hand. Nagmamakaawa ang mga matang punong puno ng mapapait na luha. 

"Hindi ko alam if kaya ko pa mag-hintay. Natatakot akong 'di ka na uuwi sa akin. Parang ayoko na, Chanyeol." 

"That will NEVER happen, mahal! Wag mo naman akong sukuan." he took Baekhyun's face in his hands at hinalikan ang mga pisngi, ang noo, ang ilong, ang mga matang lumuluha at sa huli, ang mga labi nito. "I can't go on with my life ng wala ka, hindi ko magagawang gawin sa'yo 'yun. I love you, baby. You're my endgame." 

Tutal, nakaluhod na rin naman s'ya, papanindigan na n'ya. 

Chanyeol takes out a black little velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal an intricately designed diamond ring. 

Hindi pa sana n'ya gagawin today. Dumaan lang talaga s'ya sa cemetery kanina at ipinakita kay Mama Byun ang singsing at nagpaalam na rin. Pero eto na eh. Eto na 'yung pagkakataon and it feels right. 

So, Chanyeol asked the question. "Baekhyun, I have never seen myself with anyone else since I saw you in that pet salon talking to that husky and laughing in your little paw-printed apron-" humigpit ang lalamunan ni Chanyeol at muli itong napa-hikbi. Dala ng kaba at umaapaw na kasiyahan, napapaluha na naman s'ya. 

"Baby, I can't promise that I'll never do you wrong because I am an imperfect man. But I would never purposely hurt you, that I can promise. You're such a strong person, Baekhyun. I could only imagine what it felt like being alone in this world but baby, please, please marry me and I promise you'll never walk in this lifetime alone ever again." 

Tahimik si Baekhyun na nakinig sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Bakas pa rin ang gulat sa mukha nito pero masaya s'ya na pinipili s'ya ni Chanyeol makasama habangbuhay. 

But he didn't reply. Instead, he leaned over to kiss Chanyeol then he walked inside their room. 

Nagtataka at nasasaktan si Chanyeol. Bumagsak ang mga balikat nito dahil inisip n'ya agad na bakit nga naman papayag si Baekhyun eh ngayon pa lang ang dami n'ya nang pagkukulang. 

Then, Baekhyun emerges from the room at lumuhod din to level with Chanyeol. From behind him, he took out a red leather box and opened it. 

Inside were two matching rings. Kahawig ng mga love bracelet na binili ni Baekhyun noong birthday ni Chanyeol. Ang isa ay gold at ang isa ay white gold. "Inunahan mo naman ako eh, last year ko pa 'to nabili nakapagpaalam na rin ako kila Mom, Dad at Ate. Bakit mo ako inunahan?" 

Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, hindi naman n'ya kasi inakala na seryoso sk Baekhyun noong sinabi n'ya na sa susunod, singsing na ang ibibigay nito sa kanya. 

Chanyeol dives in for a tight embrace. Humahagulgol ito sa balikat ng nobyo at nagpapasalamat ng paulit ulit. 

"Is that a yes?" tanong ni Baekhyun na parang nangaasar pa, eh alam naman n'ya na oo ang sagot nito. 

"Of fucking course, baby! I'll marry you!" 

Sa gitna ng happy tears, natatawa silang sinuot ang mga singsing sa isa't isa. 

Una namang nag-propose si Chanyeol so, una s'yang nagsuot kay Baekhyun ng diamond ring na binili n'ya. Pagkatapos, isinuo n'ya rin ang kapareha ng binili ni Baekhyun. Then, it was Baekhyun's turn to put the ring on Chanyeol. 

"Gusto ko munang sabihin 'to bago ko 'to isuot sa'yo. Thank you kasi dumating ka sa buhay ko. Tamang tama pa kasi nung dumating ka, 'yun 'yung panahon na nagsisimula na akong magtanong sa sarili ko kung para saan pa ba ang ginagawa ko. Para saan pa ba ako nabubuhay? Before you, I was so lonely. I was alone in life except for Kyungsoo who has always been there for me. But I felt so unloved... then, there you came, looking so dashing but also cute because you were such a big guy tapos may hawak kang maliit na toy poodle?" they both chuckled at the memory. 

"Then you came, Chanyeol. And filled whatever void I have been keeping in my heart. Yung longing at sadness, lahat pinaho mo, Chanyeol. Ikaw ang kumumpleto sa buhay ko. Kaya ikaw rin ang gusto kong makasama habangbuhay, mahal. Ikaw ang prayer kong natupad, and I could never be grateful enough na binigay ka N'ya sa akin. Ikaw yung pambawi ni Lord sa akin. Wala man akong tatay, maaga man akong iniwan ni Mama, marami man akong pinagdaanan na hirap at sakit, lahat 'yon napawi mo nung minahal mo ako. Ikaw yung premyo sa akin ng mundo kasi hindi ako sumuko and thank fuck I didn't give up because I would have missed the chance to be loved by you. " Baekhyun puts the ring on the beautifully crying boy's finger at hinalikan ang malamig na singsing. "Pareho tayong maraming pagkukulang sa isa't isa pero ni minsan, hindi ka naging kulang para sa akin. Sobra sobra ka pa nga sa mga pinagdasal mo. Kahit kailan hindi kita pagsisisihan." 

"I love you, Chanyeol. Wala na tayong atrasan ha. Ngayon pa lang, I do na."


End file.
